Mina Mathers (Toaru)
Summary Mina Mathers is one of the late members of the Golden Dawn magic cabal, an artist and the wife of one of its founders. Though long dead, Reading Thoth 78, the AI installed in the Windowless Building by Aleister Crowley, is capable of producing a recreation of her. It is eventually revealed that due to using his tarot as the core of the AI, Crowley had accidentally turned it into an Original Grimoire known as Thoth Tarot. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, up to 7-A | At least 9-C physically, higher with magic Name: Mina Mathers, Black Cat Witch (Mina's nickname), Reading Thoth 78, Thoth Tarot | Secrets of the Black Cat Ritual Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Genderless, but mostly uses a female avatar Age: Unknown Classification: Artificial Intelligence, Thought Entity, Original Grimoire Powers and Abilities: Magic, Summoning, Curse Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), absorbs magic power from ley lines and its surroundings | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Instinctive Reaction, Mind Attacks and Soul Attacks by making people read her Grimoire Attack Potency: Unknown, up to Mountain level (Considers itself clearly inferior to Aleister Crowley but it can apparently recreate some of Golden Dawn's more powerful magicians like McGregor Mathers) | At least Street level physically (Strong enough to hurt Accelerator and to easily beat all high scores in a giant punching machine while damaging the machine's earthquake-resistant bolts), higher with magic Speed: Unknown | Likely High Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Could blitz Accelerator and narrowly dodge all his attempts to attack her) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Street Class Durability: At least Mountain level (Original Grimoires are considered indestructible even by magicians like Leivinia Birdway and Kanzaki Kaori) Stamina: Likely very high, absorbs magical power from ley lines and its surroundings Range: Standard melee range, higher with magic Standard Equipment: Palette Knife Intelligence: Very High, it's a high-level artificial intelligence and a grimoire created by Aleister Crowley, should have superior calculation abilities to its book form | Very High, it's a grimoire originally created by Aleister Crowley and adapted by Aiwass, its calculation abilities apparently surpass those of Post-Headshot Accelerator Weaknesses: Cannot leave the Windowless Building, its automatic defenses and magic absorption depend on the planet | Its automatic defenses and magic absorption depend on the planet Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Original Grimoire:' Original Grimoires are books and other mediums to store information that contain pure magical knowledge, to the point even looking at one of their pages can hurt the minds of veteran magicians due to the purity of the knowledge. Original Grimoires are capable of absorbing magical power from the planet's ley lines and their surroundings to use magic to protect themselves. They are unaffected by weather, temperature and the passage of time and are considered to be impossible to destroy by conventional or regular magical means even by magicians like Leivinia Birdway and Saints like Kanzaki Kaori. However, their automatic defenses will be lost if they are forced to leave the planet's atmosphere. *'Reading Thoth 78' (問答型思考補助式人工知能 Mondō-Gata Shikō Hojo-Shiki Jinkō-Chinō (Rīdingu Tōto 78), lit. "Discussion-type Thought Assistance Artificial Intelligence"): The high-level AI built by Aleister Crowley on his Windowless Building as an advisor. As its core, Crowley used the 78 cards of his custom Tarot. This can also be seen as sorting them all into a single book, so Reading Thoth 78 accidentally became an Original Grimoire known as Thoth Tarot. **'Recreation:' The Thoth Tarot is capable of recreating an individual from Aleister's past, which the grimoire can use to communicate and interact with others. While Aleister himself set Mina Mathers as its default host, the Thoth Tarot has mentioned it could turn into other members of Golden Dawn like McGregor Mathers, Westcott, Waite or Regardie; or even recreate Aleister's wife Rose and his daughter Lilith. The recreation appears to keep the personality and abilities of the original, such as Mina's ability as an artist and her magic. ***'Mina Mathers' Magic:' As an artist, Mina's magic is based on her palette knife, which can draw rainbow paint in the air as offense or defense. Her magic also includes summoning great piles of black cat phantoms at her feet as if they were her shadow and the use of deadly curses through physical contact. **'Aeon Card:' The Thoth Tarot is an alternative sorting derived from the official Golden Dawn model and it contains the essence of Holy Guardian Angel Aiwass within it. The 20th card of the Major Arcana is named the Aeon. That card originally symbolized the final judgment, but Aleister changed the arcana because he decided that judgment had already occurred when you contacted Aiwass in 1904. This link to Aiwass allows the Thoth Tarot to draw and wield its powers if Aiwass is summoned. *'Secrets of the Black Cat Ritual:' An Original Grimoire adapting the former Thoth Tarot, written by Aiwass through Mina Mather's recreation in order to act as support for her existence. Taking the form of a thick book bounded by metal rings, the grimoire gives Mina Mathers a real physical body that can carry the grimoire itself, allowing her to leave the Windowless Building. It's unknown if she still possesses the same magic powers and abilities as before, though she demonstrates superhuman speed and automatic defenses that independently move her body to block attacks faster than her own reactions. She can show the book to opponents in order to make use of Grimoires general defense mechanism: When read they attack the readers mind and soul. Reading too much can easily end up lethal. It seems like Mina can control this affect to some extent, such as when she used this trick to specifically attack the mind control spell embedded in Index. Key: Reading Thoth 78 | Book Grimoire Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Artificial Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Curse Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Brawlers Category:Immortals Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Soul Manipulation Category:Mind Users